This invention relates generally to devices and configurations for joining panels, and more particularly to devices and configurations for joining consecutive sidewall panels of a trailer or container.
Freight is typically carried on highways in either trailers or containers. The primary distinction between the two is that trailers have wheels and are pulled behind tractors, while containers are simply xe2x80x9cboxes,xe2x80x9d similar in appearance to the xe2x80x9cbox portionsxe2x80x9d of trailers, which are carried on chassis pulled behind tractors. In either case, the sidewalls are usually constructed by coupling, side-by-side, a plurality of vertical sidewall panels. As used herein and in the appended claims, the term xe2x80x9ccargo bodyxe2x80x9d refers to the sidewalls of a trailer, cargo container, truck body, or other cargo carrying body. Also, the term xe2x80x9csidewallxe2x80x9d is not limited to the longitudinal walls of a trailer or cargo container, and include any walls (front walls, rear wall, walls connecting the front and rear walls, etc.) of a trailer or cargo container.
The most conventional sidewall construction is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9csheet and postxe2x80x9d construction. In this type of construction, adjacent vertical edges of two consecutive, relatively thin, panels are overlapped and riveted together to form a joint. Additionally, a vertical reinforcing rib is riveted at the seam between the two panels. In this type of construction, because the panels are made of a relatively thin xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d material, the vertical reinforcing ribs, or xe2x80x9cposts,xe2x80x9d are needed for stiffness and strength.
A second, less common, but still conventional sidewall construction is referred to as xe2x80x9cplate wallxe2x80x9d construction. In plate wall construction, the panels are made of a thicker material than is used in sheet and post construction. The thicker panels provide enough stiffness and strength, themselves, that stiffening ribs or xe2x80x9cpostsxe2x80x9d are not needed. The panels in plate wall construction are coupled in several different ways. Most commonly, two consecutive panels are butted up against each other and a plate or xe2x80x9csplicerxe2x80x9d is riveted to the consecutive panels to act as a bridge coupling them together.
Alternatively, the edges of consecutive panels may be overlapped and then riveted in a fashion similar to the way the panels are overlapped in sheet and post construction. In either case, the vertical edge of one or both consecutive sidewall panels is sometimes xe2x80x9ccoinedxe2x80x9d or stamped before being riveted to the adjacent panel. In some prior joint configurations, the coined edge of one sidewall panel overlaps the stamped or unstamped vertical edge of an adjacent sidewall panel and rivets are placed through the resulting, overlapping portion of the panels to secure them together. In other joint configurations, the edges of abutting, but not overlapping, consecutive panels are coined. Then, the coined portions of the consecutive panels are riveted to a splicer plate, which bridges between, and thereby connects, the panels.
In many prior joint configurations, coining is utilized to decrease protrusions into the interior of the trailer or container. Protrusions into the interior of the trailer or container may cause cargo to xe2x80x9ccatchxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chang upxe2x80x9d as it is being loaded and unloaded. Therefore, it is desirable for a trailer or container to have a smooth interior wall, free of protrusions. Rivets protruding into the interior of the trailer, splicer plates on the interior of the trailer over the seam between two panels, and uneven interior surfaces created by overlapping panels all create hindrances to the loading and unloading of cargo from the interior of the trailer. Additionally, these hindrances take up valuable space within the trailer which could otherwise be used for additional cargo.
These hindrances may be reduced or eliminated by coining the edges of the sidewall panels. Coining the edges of sidewall panels thins out the panels, creating recesses at the joints between panels, which, to varying degrees, couch protruding rivets, splicer plates, and overlapping panels. In this way, the interior surface of a trailer may be xe2x80x9cevened outxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csmoothed out,xe2x80x9d lessening or eliminating protrusions into the interior of the trailer.
Therefore, many prior joint configurations call for coining at least one vertical edge of the sidewall panels. However, coining the edges of the sidewall panels raises certain issues. Sidewall panels are typically of a composite construction or are constructed of aluminum. Composite sidewall panels include a plastic core material sandwiched between an inner and outer thin, metal skin, while aluminum panels are usually solid aluminum. In the case of composite panels, coining the edges necessarily either reduces the amount of core material at the edges, or severely compresses it. Many prior art joint configurations severely compromise the structure of composite sidewalls by coining their edges. In the case of aluminum sidewall panels, coining the panel edges creates additional problems. The solid nature of aluminum panels makes them difficult to coin and, once coined, the stress on the aluminum can compromise its integrity. Some prior configurations have attempted to reduce the existence of protrusions into the trailer interior without coining the panels. However, these configurations suffer from other pitfalls, including being overly complex, being costly, and, again, compromising the integrity of the panels.
In light of the limitations of the prior art described above, a need exists for an alternative, strong, adequately sealed, easily assembled joint configuration (and method of manufacturing such a joint) which reduces or eliminates the existence of hindering protrusions into the interior of the trailer or container, but which does not require the coining or stamping of the edges of the trailer sidewall panels.
The unique wall joint of the present invention is configured to reduce or eliminate protrusions into the interior of the trailer or container, but does not require the coining or stamping of the edges of consecutive sidewall panels. According to some highly preferred embodiments of the present invention, the wall joint includes two consecutive sidewall panels, each bent to form a main plateau, a spliced plateau and a jogged portion between the main plateau and the spliced plateau. The jogged portion of the sidewall panel serves as a transition between the main plateau and the spliced plateau. In this way, the spliced plateau lies in a plane substantially parallel to, but spaced apart from, the main plateau. But, the thickness of the sidewall panel most preferably remains substantially constant throughout. When two consecutive sidewall panels are positioned next to each other, the spliced plateaus of the two consecutive sidewall panels abut each other and lie in a first plane, while the main plateaus of the two panels preferably lie in a second, parallel plane spaced apart from the first plane. Thus, a region recessed from the main plateaus and surrounding the seam between the two panels is created. The main plateaus preferably comprise the bulk of the interior, generally smooth-walled, surface of the cargo body, interrupted only by periodic recessed regions created by the spliced plateaus at the seams between the sidewall panels. It should be noted that while it is preferable for the main plateaus to lie in a single plane to create a generally flat interior cargo body wall, it is not necessary. The main plateaus may lie at slightly different levels, with the spliced plateaus still forming a recessed region there between.
In accordance with one highly preferred embodiment, with sidewall panels positioned next to each other, splicer plates preferably having adhesive on one side are then placed on either side of the abutting spliced plateaus, thereby sandwiching the recessed region between the splicer plates. In this way, the adhesive strips between the splicer plates and the sidewall panels serve to glue the splicer plates to the spliced plateaus of the sidewall panels creating a multiple layer joint connecting the two consecutive sidewall panels. The joint can then be further strengthened by placing a plurality of conventional fasteners, such as rivets (preferably at least one row on each side of the seam between the consecutive sidewall panels), through the entire multiple-layer joint. This unique joint configuration provides a simple, strong joint connecting consecutive sidewall panels. Moreover, this joint configuration serves to recess the splicer plates, adhesive layers, and rivets into the cargo body sidewall, thereby reducing or eliminating protrusions into the interior of the trailer or container.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention together with the organization and manner of operation thereof, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like elements have like numerals throughout the drawings.